Touch
by Gracie Reed
Summary: Sonny touches Chad for the benefit of science. Right. Chad/Sonny


**A/N: So after being amazed by all the great Chad/Sonny writers out there I decided to give it a shot. I think it started well but sort of fell apart at the end...**

**Hope not, anyway :)**

**Touch**

The first two times Sonny touches Chad are the third and fourth times they meet, in which he is first deceiving her with his charm, and the next time he is just trying to help her off the floor. In just those two times, Sonny discovers Chad's hands.

When he is working his charm and pushing his finger to her lips, she can't really figure out what his fingers feel like, but she can tell Chad has got a gentle touch and that he must just get whatever he wants by asking, because there is no way these hands use force. Then when he grabs her hands in a cheesy notion, though she is a bit preoccupied by his overly-dramatic lines, Sonny can feel how smooth his palms and fingers are, and though they feel nice on her skin, she resents the fact that they make it obvious he does nothing- because when you work with your hands, they are never that perfect.

Then, when they are at the climax of a game of musical chairs that has been going as overly dramatic as Chad's show is, he reaches down to help her up. His hand is soft in hers and though she had already been able to gather a bit of information about him through his hands alone (and, obviously, through the way he acts), Sonny almost feels bad that she yanks on it, because she's always been taught not to be rough with delicate things. Sonny also finds it rather dissappointing that their second moment of contact is so short, especially when their first moment was in a way 'fake', so it didn't really count.

* * *

Sonny is surprisingly surprised to discover that Chad must be very strong.

He isn't bulky, she generally knows what his usual schedule every day consists of (looking at himself in the mirror, pestering/helping/not helping her, rehearsing/shooting _Mackenzie Falls_, and repeating thus), and Sonny was sure that if Chad was so muscular, he would be showing it off to about every attractive girl that was going his way.

In the end, Sonny crosses that last thought off in that section on her list of "Stupid Stuff That Chad Does".

Because through all the awkward bumps the two have into each other, she blushes to think (or, rather, admit) that Chad does have a set muscles somewhere there underneath his show's school uniform.

Nevertheless, Sonny is curious as to his muscles (-ahem-, strength), not because she is some perverted lech, and not because she is secretly burning for the Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls. _She is curious because she wants to figure Chad out, and since it has been established that the two aren't friends, buddies, or even pals, there is going to be no way for her to learn about him by means of simply talking to him; however, she discovered that she can figure people out through touches.

And Sonny, on her journey to figuring out the Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls,_ becomes confused and contradicted quickly, because how on earth is it possible to have such muscles (-ahem-, strength) when your hands say that you do nothing? And besides, how are you so bulked up without being bulky? And why, if you are so strong, are your hand touches so light, and delicate, and soft?

Sonny never figures it out.

* * *

Continuing on her 'scientific investigation of Chad through touch' project, Sonny decides not to put off the 'examining his hair' stage any longer. (In fact this isn't even really a stage of her project, because what does naturally silky hair tell you about someone?- and yet Sonny insists on including it). The only damper on this (unneeded) phase of the investigation, however, is that it is just about impossible to touch someone's haor, and really feel it, without them noticing you.

That is, completely honestly, the only damper on this (unneeded) phase, because his hair looks lovely to touch. It looks shiny, and sleek, and silky, is a pretty color, and it probably smells really good too.

Heck, it's nice enough to have a picnic on. But really, how do you get your fill of running your fingers through someone's hair without that someone noticing? Well, Sonny has no idea, but she's a confident girl that is always willing to take a chance, so she decides to go for it. Besides, she's doing it for science.

Thus, she devises a clever little plan that sees her telling him there is some (imaginary) piece of string in his hair, and after he tried to pull it out, she reaches up to (imagine-arily) pull it out. She tells herself it's foolproof because there is lots of string in the air that could get caught in your hair. Yet its obvious even to her that she just really wants to touch his hair.

Unfortunately, the whole day goes by without a good chance for Sonny to execute her plan; but she must touch Chad's hair by the end of today, or she will fall behind on her "research"- thus she goes for it when she encounters him in the hallway as the two are leaving. At the point of intersection, the pair stop in front of one another, and without her pathetic excuse involving string, Sonny just stays quiet as she reaches up and runs her fingers through Chad's hair.

It _is_ silky, and sleek, and shiny, and _yes,_ at such a close proximity she can smell how nice his hair is.

And though Sonny pretends to be completely mesmerized by his hair and unaware of anything else, she is incredibly aware and relieved that Chad doesn't slap her hand away or even say anything at first, instead opting to stare at her as if she were some lunatic with a disturbing hair fetish. But he decides not to let it slip when Sonny whips out a notebook and writes something down.

"What was that?"

Sonny wants to slap herself for being so stupidly confident in the (non)workability of the stupidity of such actions. (The more she thought about that the more that jumble of jibberish began to make sense). "...Goodnight?"

And as Sonny walks onward towards one of the exits, she turns around right before walking out to see Chad smiling and laughing a little, and in an attempt recovery of dignity, she does the same.

* * *

The next few weeks are better. Much better.

The incident with Chad's hair proves to have set the two past some awkward-inducing imaginary boundary, and now they were pals, buddies, even friends. Yet the best part is, of course, that Sonny can now comfortably complete her analyzation/investigation of Chad.

Although because so much of her research has been done through the method of touch, Sonny decided to finish it that way rather than to start over asking questions.

So, Sonny goes on to discover that Chad has perfect high cheekbones, perfect hair, perfect skin, and lovely eyes (she didn't touch those)- all of which telling her nothing besides the fact that he had great genetics and thus that he must be horrible and conceited.

Really, Sonny's results are just mumbo-jumbo, and this whole investigation was practically a lame scheme (or excuse) to be touching the Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls. _However it is still work well done because Sonny ends up learning more about the scientific method and the anatomy of Chad's lips...

* * *

**review?**


End file.
